1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gas regulating valve, more particularly to a gas regulating valve which is capable of regulating the amount of gas flowing from a gas source to a gas consuming device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional gas feed valve includes a main body that is formed with a valve mounting portion. The valve mounting portion is confined by an inner wall surface that surrounds an axis. The inner wall surface is formed with a radially disposed gas inlet bore that is adapted to be connected to a gas source and is further formed with an axially extending gas outlet bore that is adapted to be connected to a gas consuming device. A tubular valve member is received in the valve mounting portion, is rotatable about the axis, and has inner and outer valve surfaces. The inner valve surface surrounds the axis and defines a gas passageway that is fluidly communicated with the gas outlet bore. The outer valve surface is in sliding contact with the inner wall surface of the valve mounting position. The valve member is formed with a large gas feed orifice and at least a small gas feed orifice through the inner and outer valve surfaces. The gas feed orifices are angularly spaced apart from each other and are in fluid communication with the gas passageway.
When the valve member is rotated so as to register the large gas feed orifice with the gas inlet bore, the amount of gas flowing from the gas inlet bore into the gas outlet bore through the gas passageway is at a maximum.
When the valve member is rotated so as to register the small gas feed orifice with the gas inlet bore, the amount of gas flowing from the gas inlet bore into the gas outlet bore through the gas passageway is at a minimum.
When the valve member is rotated so as to register both the small gas feed orifice and a portion of the large gas feed orifice with the gas inlet bore, the amount of gas flowing from the gas inlet bore into the gas outlet bore through the gas passageway is between the maximum and minimum values.
Although the aforementioned conventional gas feed valve achieves the purpose of regulating the amount of gas flowing from the gas source to the gas consuming device, gas flow can only be controlled among maximum, intermediate and minimum values.